Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been used more and more. In the OLED display panels, a curved OLED display panel (having at least one curved region) is more and more popular in the market because of its unique shape and meeting specific display requirements. However, in the curved OLED display panel, there is a chromatic aberration between the central region and the edge region of the display panel.